desperadosfandomcom-20200213-history
Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive
Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive is the first game in the Desperados series released in July 2001 and the first strategy game ever to include a movie like story-driven atmosphere. The game is considered to be the best game of the Despeados series and one of the best games in the real time tactics genre. Plot The game takes place in 1881, in New Mexico. Many trains have been robbed the last few months by unknown vicious bandits. The railroad company Twinnings & Co. Railway Company has offered $15,000 to anyone who can stop these bandits. Bounty hunter John Cooper meets company co-director B. Smith in El Paso and accepts the task in spite of Smith's reluctance. Cooper then sets off to gather his old partners to assist him with the mission. Cooper finds and rescues Sam in a cotton plantation in Louisiana, finds and saves Doc from hanging for fraud and swindle in Jennings, LA and finally finds and rescues Kate from captivity in Baton Rouge for her cheating in a poker tournament. Cooper and his team meet Marshal Jackson who accuses Sanchez for the train robberies. Cooper and his team find out Sanchez's secret hideout, take him as captive and hand him over to Marshal Jackson. While Cooper is questioning Smith about El Diablo, a mysterious bandit leader, whom Sanchez accused for the train robberies, assassinates Smith and the team is blamed for the murder and chased by Jackson's posse. They team escapes from El Paso and frees Sanchez from the prison of Fortezza in New Mexico and enlists his help. Finding out that while Sanchez was in jail, El Diablo took the opportunity to destroy his fortress and kill all of his gang members, Sanchez vows to take revenge and joins Cooper's team. The team breaks into the office of one of El Diabolo's right hand man, Carlos, in Socorro and looks for information about El Diablo. After robing Carlos' loot from the bank, Cooper and his team rest in an abandoned staging post owned by a Chinese man, an old acquaintance of Cooper. Jackson's posse attacks them at night, burns the hotel and kills the Chinese man. Cooper and his team annihilate the entire Jackson posse and Mia, the daughter of the Chinese man, joins the team to avenge her father's death. The team goes to Grant together by train and from there Cooper, Sam and Sanchez ride to Silver Creek to sneak into a secret meeting of El Diablo's men while Kate, Doc and Mia stay back in Grant to keep the escape route clear. On the way back to Grant, Cooper, Sam and Sanchez meet Mia who escaped from El Diablo's men while Kate and Doc were taken as captive and put on the train. Cooper and his team sneak on the train in Grant and reach Deadstone. They free Doc from El Diablo's men and pursue the bandits who have ridden away with Kate. At the entrance of El Diablo's hideout the whole team reassembles and enters the hideout via a cave but fall into a trap. Cooper and his team free themselves from El Diablo's men and chase after El Diablo. Cooper alone follows El Diablo to his chamber high above the mountain and learns his true identity. Cooper manages to kill him after a tough combat. Gameplay The player is able to control six characters. Each character has five distinct special abilities. Some characters can also perform some context based actions. The player is required to complete certain objectives in missions. There are 25 missions in total including the six tutorial missions. Although all out gunfight is possible in some missions, the player often needs to rely on stealth to complete the mission objectives. The player can use a "spyglass" function on NPCs to see their fields of vision. The color of the field of vision (or cone of vision) is an information for the player about an enemy's awareness and intentions. If the cone is green, it means the person is calm. Similarly, a yellow cone signifies suspicion, and a red one means the NPC has spotted one of the characters. Some colors indicate a special status such as a pink cone, meaning the NPC has become attracted to Kate, or a black cone, meaning they have been hit by Mia's blowpipe and become berserk. The player can also use a mini map which shows the characters as light green points, enemies as light red points, civilians as light blue points, collectibles as yellow crosses, horses as brown points and other animals as grey points. Another special feature introduced in the game is the Quick Action, in which certain actions - from running to a certain place up to using a weapon against a pre-targeted enemy - can be 'pre-programmed' and called upon immediately when needed. For instance, by programming his revolver with Quick Action, Cooper can either concentrate all three shots that he can fire on a single opponent or divide them between up to three targets without having to move the mouse cursor around. The characters can ride horses and interact with the environment. Certain objects can be dropped over the enemies and some structures can be blown up with a TNT barrel. Characters Playable Characters *John Cooper *Kate O'Hara *Samuel Williams *Doc McCoy *Pablo Sanchez *Mia Yung Non-playable Characters *B. Smith *Bill *Lola *Charles Clayton *Melissa *Marshal Jackson *Carlos *El Diablo Missions *1. An Old Friend *2. Southern Comfort *3. Smoke Signals *4. Hang'm High! *5. Doc McCoy's Cabin *6. High Stakes *7. A Woman's Weapons *8. Into the Lion's Den *9. Like a Thief in the Night *10. Lullaby for Four Aces *11. Ambush at Snake Pass *12. Escape from El Paso *13. The Walls of Fortezza *14. They Called Him Grizzly *15. Dance with the Devil *16. A Fistful of Dollars *17. To the Last Bullet *18. The Magnificent Six *19. Blood Money *20. Little China Girl *21. Piggies in the Middle *22. Showdown in Deadstone *23. At the Gates of Hell *24. Deaths Overture *25. Inferno Locations * Louisiana * El Paso, Texas * New Mexico Trivia *Initially the game was named as Death Valley and had elements of fantasy including zombies. But later the idea was dropped and the name was changed to Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive. *The game has an exclusive demo mission where Cooper, Kate and Doc free a town named Santa Clara in the border of New Mexico from the gang of an outlaw named Dillon. The mission objective is to free the Sheriff who is locked up in his own prison and deliver Dillon alive to him. *Spellbound worked on an add-on containing several new missions called as webisodes, but it was never released due to the silence from publisher side. *On July 2018, an update for the game was released by THQ Nordic that improved compatibility with newer Windows OS, as well as ports to Mac OS and Linux and added more foreign dubs that were previously missing from most digital versions and included the demo mission. Gallery Cover Desperados WDoA new cover.jpg|Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive update cover Desperados Wanted Dead or Alive front cover.jpg|Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive front cover Desperados Wanted Dead or Alive back cover.jpg|Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive back cover Desperados-Wanted Dead or Alive front US cover.jpg|Desperados:Wanted Dead or Alive US front cover Desperados Wanted Dead or Alive back US cover.jpg|Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive US back cover Wallpaper El-Paso D1.jpg El-Paso2 D1.jpg Desperados1 gang1.jpg Category:2001 video games Category:Video games